startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenirilka
Fenirilka, daughter of Trethon and member of House Kundro, was a Klingon Defense Force Officer in the 24th century. Early Life She was born February 1, 2354, to a warrior of House Kundro the Klingon colony of Korvat. At the age of 8, her father was badly injured. When she prepared to aid him in the hegh'bat ceremony, their House Leader interrupted with several of his important followers. He held her Age of Ascension ceremony right there, and she walked through a gauntlet of respected warriors who had served with her father before reaching him. The House Leader had performed with great honor and said she had a place in the Defense Forces' Officer Corps just before the life left his body. After his death she threw herself into her training, becoming skilled at hand to hand combat, creating her own style: a mix of mok'bara, qel'Qa, and plain brawling. she also trained in the use of disrupter weaponry, the dk'tahg and the bat'leth. Klingon Defense Force She was commisioned as a lagh in 2365 and first served as a security detachment commander with the garrison on Der'Nath. By 2372 she was serving as a weapons officer on the IKS B'moth during The Battle for Deep Space Nine. Later she would destroy a pair of Hideki class fighters during a raid into the Pentath System. She was still aboard the K'tinga class battlecruiser when it was disabled by Dominion forces the following year. She and thirty-four survivors were rescued by the crew of the IKS Rotarran. After her rescue, she was assigned to the IKS Drovana as weapons officer. During her time aboard the Drovana, she was decorated three times, twice for destroying important Dominion ships and a third when the attack cruiser was boarded by Jem'Hadar forces. She led the effort that repealed them, then led a boarding action that resulted in the capture of their attack ship. She then set its course to ram into a nearby Keldon class vessel at warp one before beaming back to the Drovana. In 2376 she was assigned to Deep Space Nine as the Klingon Empire's military liaison and given command of the IKS Nay'par. ("Gatekeeper") LUG Trek Stats (2376) Attributes FIT 3 : STR +1 : VIT +3 COR 3 : DEX +1 INT 3 : LOG -2 PRE 3 : EMP -2 : WIL+1 Advantages/Disadvantages Battle-Hardened +3 Code of Honor (House Kundro) -5 Code of Honor (Klingon) -4 Contact (House Kundro) +3 Department Head (CO B'rel class) +3 High Pain Threshold +2 Liaison Officer (Deep Space Nine) +3 Organ Redundancy (bra'kul) +2 Promotion (la') +4 Rival -1 Toughness +2 Zero-G Training +2 Skills Administration 1 : Starship 3 Athletics 2 : Wrestling 3 Culture 2 : Klingon 3 Dodge 3 Energy Weapon 2 : Disrupter 3 History 1 : Klingon 2 Language : Federation Standard 2 : Klingon 2 Law 1 : Klingon 2 : KDF 4 Medical Science 1 : Exoantatomy 2 Personal Equipment 1 : EV Suit 3 Primitive Weaponry 2 : Bat'leth 3 : dk'tahg 4 Security 1 : Security Systems 2 Shipboard Systems 4 : Command 5 : Tactical 6 Starship Tactics 3 : Cardassian 5 : Dominion 6 : Starfleet 4 Unarmed Combat 3 : Brawling 4 : Mok'bara 4 : Personal Style 6 : qel'Qa 5 World Knowledge 1 : Korvat 2 Category:Klingons Category:Klingon Defense Force Category:Commanders Category:Commanding Officers Category:Deep Space Nine Personnel Category:House Kundo Category:IKS B'moth Crew Members Category:IKS B'moth Survivors Category:IKS Drovana Crew Members Category:IKS Nay'par Crew Members Category:Liaison Officers Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Boxers Category:Fighters Category:Pentath Raid Category:Battle of Deep Space Nine Category:Weapons Officers